Think Before You Bet
by forensicsfan
Summary: Nick and Sara make a bet. Sara loses. What happens when she has to pay up.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I didn't create them. I don't profit from them. But as always, coffee with George would be nice.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is what happens when random thoughts spill out into my computer.

* * *

Sara furrowed her brow and tried to pout. "This is not fair."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at her and just chuckled. "Oh, this is more than fair. You knew what the terms of the bet were before this ever started."  
  
Sara huffed. "But I should have won."  
  
Nick let out a loud laugh. "Oh, so you didn't think I had a chance, huh?"  
  
She glared at him. "If it hadn't been for that last case, I would have won."  
  
Nick raised his hand in protest. "And before you ask, I did not tell anyone else about this bet. It would have been a little hard to explain."  
  
Sara aired another protest. "This still isn't fair. Doesn't this qualify as some sort of harassment?"  
  
Nick rolled his eyes at her. "Not when we both agreed to it. You wouldn't be complaining if the tables were turned."  
  
She smirked. "That's different."  
  
Nick scoffed. "Oh, and how is that different?"  
  
She continued smirking. "Because it would be you doing this and not me."  
  
A mischievous expression crossed his face. "I never said you had to do it alone."  
  
Sara's interest was piqued, but she kept her expression somewhat neutral. "What do you mean?"  
  
Nick had a little too much excitement in his eye. "I watch you. You watch me. We'll do it at the same time."  
  
Sara just stood there looking at him. Part of her found the idea exciting, but part of her wasn't sure she wanted Nick to know that she found it exciting, but then again, she did agree to the bet in the first place. She felt her cheeks flushing a bit pink as she cleared her throat. "Uh, and just how do you propose we do that?"  
  
Nick took her question for agreement and propelled her towards one end of his living room. "I'll just stand over here." He gestured to the other end of the room.  
  
Sara stood there and just looked at him, her arms crossed in front of her. "Nick, I'm only doing this once. There will be no repeat performances of this and if you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
He grinned. "Well, then, I'd better get the video camera." He stood up and moved to his entertainment center in search of the camera.  
  
Sara's eyebrows arched upwards and she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "We really don't have to do this. I mean, we could call it even and just pretend we never made this bet."  
  
Nick chuckled. "You're not getting out of this quite that easily. I for one want to watch you, and I'm sure if Greg or even Warrick were here, they would too."  
  
Sara swallowed hard. "You are not going to tell them about this are you?"  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. "I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
"Is the video camera really necessary?" She furrowed her brow as she watched Nick pull it out of its bag.  
  
He grinned. "Yes, it's necessary. If you plan on never doing this again, I'm going to have evidence that it actually happened."  
  
Sara was furiously trying to think of anything she could do to get out of this little arrangement, but at the moment she couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Ok, anytime, Sara." Nick held the video camera at eye level.  
  
She looked at him skeptically. "I thought you were going to do this with me." She cocked at eyebrow at him. "Just how are you going to do that if you're holding onto that?"  
  
He smirked. "I'll get the tripod." He headed out of the living room and into the hall to rummage around in the closet. He returned a few minutes later with the tripod in hand. He grinned at Sara as he set it up. "You better start getting in gear, Sara, the camera's going to be rolling here in a minute."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure I can do this." The last thing she needed was for this to be recorded and then fall into the wrong hands. The hands of Greg in particular. It was bad enough that Nick was going to watch.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a choice. We made a bet. You lost. Get ready because I'm about to press 'record'."  
  
"Nick." Sara sounded urgent. "Uh, unlike you I can't do this cold."  
  
He smirked again. "Ok, what do you need to get in the mood?"  
  
She rolled her eyes again. "A heavy dose of liquor comes to mind."  
  
"Quit stalling." Amusement flickered across Nick's face.  
  
"Uh, I need props." Sara glanced around the room in hopes that she'd find something inspiring.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Sounds kinky."  
  
Sara glared at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter." A hint of a smile played at her lips at how their entire conversation must sound.  
  
He grinned. "Why when it's so much fun?" He made a face at her.  
  
"I am not going to do this if you start that." Sara was trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"You're stalling. Get a move on." He reached for the camera. "Ok, pressing 'record'."  
  
A look of sheer terror crossed Sara's face before she pasted a smile on her face and then began to gyrate her hips.  
  
"Tell us who you are, Sar." Nick called out from behind the camera.  
  
"I thought you were going to do this with me." She protested as she continued moving.  
  
"State your name for the record." Nick insisted, amusement clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"Fine." Sara huffed, pasting a smile on her face again. "I'm Sara Sidle, Las Vegas Criminalist." She noticed a trophy that Nick had gotten for his softball team winning their recreational league championships sitting on top of his entertainment center. She grabbed for it and then put it on top of her head trying to keep it balanced as she began to trumpet the national anthem with her lips continuing to sway her hips for a moment.  
  
It was all Nick could do to keep a straight face as he watched her crouch down and then slowly rest her forearms on the floor before kicking up into an armstand. She continued trumpeting the national anthem and managed to keep the trophy balanced on her head as she arched her back and let her legs bend and her feet dangled in front of her face.  
  
"I had no idea you were such a contortionist, Sara." Nick bit his tongue to keep from laughing as he turned the camera off when she had finished.  
  
She rolled out of her armstand and caught the trophy as it fell, shooting a silent glare at Nick. "If you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
  
Nick looked smug. "Well, what if you actually get a call from Letterman?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I knew it was a bad idea to tell you I had a stupid human trick."  
  
Nick sat down on the floor next to her. "Now all we have to do is send that in and see if they give you a call."  
  
"They aren't going to call." Sara insisted.  
  
"Well if they do, can I come with you to New York?" Nick grinned.  
  
Sara chuckled softly. "Yes, but don't get your hopes up. They aren't going to call."  
  
**Six Weeks Later:  
**  
"Our next guest comes all the way from Las Vegas where she works as a crime scene investigator. Let's have a big round of applause for Sara Sidle." David Letterman turned toward the wings where Sara emerged. She shot an amused glare at Nick who was sitting in the front row with a huge grin on his face before turning towards Dave and explaining her stupid human trick. 


End file.
